


Homecoming

by ProfessorFlimflam



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam
Summary: Every homecoming is a reunion, and it is Bernie's favourite part of every day.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> And finally... day 7 of Berena Appreciation Week, with the theme of Reunion. I set myself a strict word limit for this one, partly because I'm still working on a couple of the other days' stories, but also because I wanted to see what you could do with a big theme and a small word count. I hope you like it.
> 
> Massive kudos is due to @ddagent over on Tumblr for bringing us Berena Appreciation Week - what a splendid outpouring of creative work there's been, and I'm looking forward to having time to read everyone else's work now, and replying to comments all the lovely comments people have sent. I wouldn't have written any of these stories without the encouragement, so thank you, thank you, thank you x

Since Serena came home, Bernie’s favourite part of every day is that moment when she unlocks the door after a long day’s work to find Serena waiting for her. She will have a smudge of flour on her face; or her reading glasses perched low on her nose as she scribbles notes in the margin of a journal article; or a glass of wine in her hand and a smile on her face, as she sits in the conservatory listening to the radio, or the sound of the rain on the roof.

Some days, it is Serena who comes home to Bernie. She will look up from the crossword she is doing, or the plates she is drying, the jigsaw she is completing. She will look up from her task, always utterly absorbed in whatever she is doing: always ready to drop it the moment Serena enters the door.

When Serena had returned from her travels, Bernie had not known whether it was for good, or if she might take flight again at the first reminder of how different their life would be now. She had vowed to enjoy whatever time they had together for what it was, not to second guess the future, not to take anything for granted.

These tiny domestic moments are a promise and a benediction, and she is beginning to feel that perhaps she can trust the future a little more. Each homecoming is a reunion, and it is Bernie’s favourite part of every day.


End file.
